


Maybe You're Right

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Sneezing, sneeze, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: A stubborn Michael refuses to allow his cat allergies get in the way of loving his new pet.





	Maybe You're Right

**Author's Note:**

> Whether or not Jeremy and Michael are dating is up to your interpretation.

Jeremy was pulled from his video game by his phone going off on his bed. He checked it and saw it was Michael. Well of course it was, who else would it be?

Michael: You have to come over right now!

Jeremy: Why? What’s wrong?

Michael: Nothing! It’s awesome!

Jeremy: What is it?

Michael: It’s too good a surprise to tell you over text. Just come see!

Jeremy: Lol alright. Be there in ten.

And with that, Jeremy was gone and soon knocking on Michael’s door. Within a few moments Michael appeared at the door, his eyes looking all red and bloodshot.

“The surprise is you got high?” Jeremy joked, making his way into the house.

Michael laughed and shook his head. “Nah man. The surprise is in my room.” Except his usually high and cheery voice was dampened by what sounded like being stuffed up. Not to mention it seemed destroyed. Not all the way lost, but it definitely had been through some damage.

Jeremy winced. “Dude, you sound like hell. Are you sick?”

Michael shook his head. “Stop with the questions! You gotta come see!” He grabbed Jeremy’s arm and yanked him to his room where the surprise sat on the bed.

“You got a cat?” Jeremy grinned ear to ear. It had thick, gray fur and the cutest little whiskers.

“My moms found her underneath a bridge this morning. We’re deciding whether to keep her or not,” Michael went over and gave her a good pet on the head, but Jeremy saw his eyes flicker as if that had been a mistake. “We still don’t know her…know her… _snf_ …name…”

Michael shut his eyes and turned away into his elbow. “ _Hah'kiktsh!"_ He sniffled thickly a few times, groaning tiredly as if he’d been doing that all day.

“Bless you,” Jeremy gave a tentative smile. “Are you allergic to cats?” That would explain why his voice sounded so messed up.

Michael hesitated, then shrugged. “Maybe mildly,” he grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk and blew his nose for longer than it should’ve taken. With a sigh, Michael tossed it into the trash can, which was already overflowing with what he just threw. “But I’ve never been before. I used to play with your cat all the time, remember?”

Jeremy smiled and thought back to first grade. That kitten had been his seventh birthday present. He joked Michael was only his friend to play with the cat.

“You know you can develop allergies as you get older, right?” Jeremy winced as Michael continued to rub the cat.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I took some…” Michael gave a frustrated sigh, his breath hitching for what felt like the millionth time. “ _Hehk'TCHUH! Snf_. I took some allergy medicine earlier.”

“It doesn’t seem to be helping much, is it?”

Michael blinked away a few allergic tears. “It should kick in… _snf_ …soon… _Heh' **ESSHUH**!"_

“Well, when’d you take it?”

“Uhh…maybe two hours ago?”

“Michael,” Jeremy warned, though still lighthearted. “Maybe you shouldn’t be touching her so much if it’s not working.”

“It’s not that bad, trust me. Besides, how can I resist?” Michael gushed, despite the thick layer of congestion that coated his voice. “Just look how cute she is!” He sat on his bed and gestured for her to crawl into his lap, which she did. She snuggled up against him, purring softly. It melted Michael’s heart, but certainly not Jeremy’s.

“Uh, you sure that’s a good idea?” Jeremy asked warily. The boy already looked miserable enough.

“I’m fine. I’ve always wanted a cat,” Michael furiously rubbed his nose. “But you know my moms never wanted one, but they’re luckily too good of people to leave a…to leave a cat that…needed help…” Michael shook his head, trying to stave off the fit, but proved obviously ineffective.

“H-hold on… _Huh-tscHUH! hhh…HH'TSCHO'uh! Ht'k **shh** t!" _He messily sneezed into his elbow, scaring the cat off of him and underneath the bed. “No… _snf_ …come back … _Hah' **KCHUH**! HURRSHHUH!"_

“That’s probably for the best,” Jeremy laughed, then looked at Michael. “I don’t think you’re gonna be able to keep her.”

“I… _HITSCH!"_ Michael grabbed another tissue and blew his nose. “I think you’re right.”


End file.
